Claiming the Night
by deathsangel666
Summary: After a battle with deathdealers michael loses control of his beast within. can selene get him back to his senses? please read and review.


They walked slowly down the alley streets that had clamed their night. Once again they had ended up in a fight against the deathdealers, this time they didn't get away unscathed. Selene had some small cuts and bruises from hand to hand combat; her guns had been thrown out of her grasp. Michael had more wounds that Selene because of his insensive need to protect her. Even though she had been through the underworld a lot longer than he had. Selene liked blaming his lycan side for it, most of the time he agreed. A part of him would scream out whenever someone got to close to Selene. The silent voice that only he could hear would constantly remind him.

" Lycans were the daylight guardians of the vampires"

He figured it was most likely the short time he spent with Lucian that had caused such a great impression upon his mind. His focus had wandered over the past few minutes and Selene had begun to notice.

" Michael are you alright?"

He continued walking aimlessly ignoring the questions that seemed non-existent to him. Selene tried again to get his attention.

" Michael answer me dammit"

Still nothing. He merely continued walking forward towards their destination, which they didn't know where they were going, but heading in a certain direction seemed good at the time. Selene grabbed a hold of his harm harshly and tried to turn him around. Michael's quick reflexes reacted immediately and knocked Selene off her feet. She fell the ground with a loud.

"Oomph"

Michael stood before her panting. His breathing erratic and his eyes as black as the coldest winter night. He stood there unmoving. Selene moved to get back to her feet but quickly stopped her efforts as she heard growling. She looked upwards towards her lover; he stood there in his hybrid form growling at her.

" Michael its selene. Stop this."

Her pleading seemed not to reach beyond the raging animal that had taken control of Michael. The creature stepped forwards coming within a few feet away from Selene. She could sense its anger and frustration. She moved backwards, but her efforts only enraged him more. The growl turned into a roar and he approached his prey.

Selene closed her eyes hoping he would come to his senses, but to no avail. His iron like grip picked her fragile body off the damp ground. She quickly reached for her gun.

" Michael don't make do this."

She knew it was the only way to get her lover back, but it pained her so every time he lost control and her having to make the decision to do what was necessary. She aimed the pistol at his chest its silver nitrate bullets shinnying in the moonlight. The creature looked down to the offensive weapon and then back to Selene. It growled low in its throat. A warning. She knew this was her last chance before the creature tried to kill her. She looked down.

" I'm sorry Michael."

She fired two shots into his chest the creature hissed in pain but did not relent in its grasp of her porcelain skin.

Blood trickled out of the wounds as the silver started to spread. The silver itself would do little to his now hybrid form unless introduced in large amounts. Selene looked up at Michael his black eyes glimmering at her. The creature growled at its prey before opening his mouth and lunging for his victim's throat.

"BANG BANG BANG" the three shots pierced the thick skin of the hybrids body preventing it in its objective of wounding Selene. His grasp loosened slightly enough for Selene to get free and to stand back a ways from the hybrid.

" Michael stop Stop now! Don't make do more"

The beast roared in complaint as the silver nitrate coarsed through its blood stream causing an insatiable burning in his body. Selene sighed in relief as the blue skin started to turn to its normal hew of darkened tan. She slowly approached the now depleting creature as it returned to the man she loved. He sank to his knees as Selene let him use her as a means of not falling over. His breathing heavy and doused with sweat.

" Michael are you ok"

He looked up his eyes blank of expression.

" Thanks"

his body became heavier as he slumped to the ground.

Author comments:

I don't know whether or not to continue this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
